Sunrays
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Today was the day the Alchemist turned into the Skeleton King. But people never really leave you. They are always there watching over you. SprxNova. OneShot.


Yep another One-Shot. Yep it's SprxNova. Yep it's a songfic. Song is 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff. (Hate her, love this song)

I know this is a Valentines Day fic…..

Midnight: But it's June….

But…but I couldn't resist. Anyhow let's begin. Oh one last note the person Nova's thinking about is the Alchemist.

Sunrays

The foggy grey clouds covered the sky. The sun was failing to pull back the blanket of grey.

She ran. She ran and didn't stop, not until she reached his favourite place. The place only she and him new about. In the middle of Shugazoom park was a field full of red and yellow roses. That's where she ran to. Today was Valentines Day. The day the only person she'd ever loved left her.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away_

Today was the day when the Alchemist was corrupted by the Skeleton King. She let the tears fall down her face. The flooded her yellow fur as she sat in-between the red and yellow roses. After loosing him she vowed never to love another. It hurt too much. One would say this was running away and taking the easy option.

_Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had_

She wiped the tears away hastily. If anyone saw the team's strongest member crying…. .She felt guilty. She had run from the team not telling them where she was going. She heard them shout her name but she didn't care. She wasn't listening.

_All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

She missed being called Dearest Nova. But now she was used to being called 'Pathetic Primate' or whatever other insult he could think of. It hurt, it hurt a lot. It was like he was insulting her, not the evil part of him.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

"Nova?" someone whispered softly. She turned her head to see red fur.

"Sprx" she said in a disappointed voice. For one crazy moment she thought it was the Alchemist.

"Mind if i?" he asked. She shook her head. He sat next to her. She suddenly realized she was crying. She wasn't about to let someone like _Sprx _see her cry. She lifted her hand to her eye to wipe away the tears. But she felt a finger rub her eye and I didn't belong to her.

"You miss him huh?" Sprx said wiping away the last of her tears.

"How did you know it was the Alchemist I was upset about?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." He replied.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny_

They remained silent. Glad to be in each other company. A wind picked up. Sprx moved his hand to make himself comfy. His hand fell on hers. Both, blushing, moved their hands and placed them on the owner's lap. Although both were blushing only Nova's was visible. It was times like these Sprx was glad he had red fur. She sighed and shivered a little.

_Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid_

Sprx noticed her and shuffled closer to her. She noticed and allowed his red fur to rub against her yellow. One beam of light tore through the dark grey clouds and seemed to only bathe Sprx and Nova in it's light.

"I betcha that's the Alchemist watching over us!" Sprx told her happily.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well Antauri once told me that all the truly good souls who die gather together to make the sun's rays. When their happy with someone they shine down on us!" Sprx explained.

_To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone_

She smiled. So he was looking down at her. The vow she made, the one in which she would never love another…it was being broken. She nuzzled into Sprx subconsciously. Sprx gave a surprised look before resting his head on top of hers, which was now on his shoulder.

_And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams_

Sprx! Of all people she fell for Sprx. His dumb joke and constant flirts…she thought it a bit scary really. She began to curl her tail round his. It was only then she noticed he was holding something in his tail, holding or hiding?

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Her tail uncurled from his as he brought the object into view. It was a little pink monkey. The sunray on them grew brighter. She lifted her head to get a proper look at what was being presented to her. The little pink monkey was a soft toy. It had a white bow tied round its neck. The little ribbon had red hearts on it.

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

"Happy Valentines Day Novs" he said giving her the small stuffed animal. She didn't know what to say. She pulled him into a hug. With her head on his shoulder again she whispered:

"I love you to Sprx"

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

He gave a surprised look before hugging her back and nuzzling her silky soft yellow fur.

The sunray blasted out every ounce of light in it.

"Hey look, the Alchemists happy with us." She said releasing him and looking up at the small sunray.

"You betcha!" Sprx said.

_That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

"Come on, we'd better get back otherwise the other's will wonder where we are." Sprx said. She nodded her head.

"But first…." He said curling his arms round her waist. He pulled her forward and kissed her.

_That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

She melted. All the worry, all the pain melted. The little sunray seemed to burst as the clouds scattered in all different directions and the sun's light flooded them in full force. Their tails got tangled in each others.

She pulled back. Her eyes locked with his, both of them showing extreme happiness and love. He pulled her to her feet and let her go, although one of his hands stayed entwined with one of her's.

"Good choice, my daughter." She heard a faint voice say. She looked up towards the sun. She could have sworn she saw him, the Alchemist smiling down at her.

"Told ya he was pleased." Sprx told her. So they walked hand-in-had, with her tail curled tightly round her little pink monkey.

No matter how far away people are they are always with you. She smiled; she would be fine knowing the Alchemist was watching over her.

_**Someone's watching over me**_


End file.
